Mi Piccola Principessa
by xomisfire
Summary: Cassandra Edwards is brought in by Abstergo to find something in her ancestors memories, something important, but that could become a problem when she runs off with Desmond and Lucy. EzioxOc, DesmondxOc
1. Birth Of An Assassin

"But padre, won't madre be angry if she finds out we're doing this again?" The small child quizzed lightly as she danced across the archway of her families villa, her small body darting back and forth across the slim structure. She paused to look over at the male when he didn't answer her after a long period of time, her father, Antonio Costa De Luca, looked to be deep in thought as he peered over the water of _Venezia _his nose was scrunched up and the corners of his eyes crinkled. The young girl rolled her eyes as she hopped off the archway and made her way over to the male, climbing up onto the railing of the bridge she placed herself next to him, hoping to catch a glimpse of what had taken her fathers attention away from her. She saw nothing.

A long sigh was ripped from her young lips as she glanced at him, crinkling her golden eyebrows at him as she pouted and put her hands on her knees. "Padre, cosa stai guardando?" She questioned him lightly as she leaned towards him, leaning her elbows on her knees a small smile played onto her face when he finally looked at her, raising his own eyebrows in question before his own face split into a smile. "Nothing, piccola principessa." He ruffled her golden tresses before he scooped her up in his arms and placed her on his shoulders and started back into the villa, to maybe appease his wifes curiosity as to where he had been for the day with their daughter.

The child laughed and wrapped her arms around the crown of her fathers head, resting her cheek on his dark hair before she closed her green eyes and let out a sigh, her father pampered her to no end because she was his only daughter, having five son's would make her feel a bit left out but her parents had decided not to try for anymore children least they dissapoint their firey little Principressa. "Padre, will we be going to visit nonna this spring?" The child questioned as she lifted her head from his wild mane of hair to look down at him. He let go of one of her ankles to use his now free hand to stroke his beard, the girl giggled at this.

"But of course Principressa." He stopped stroking his beard to pat her ankle. Looking ahead of them to focus on where they were walking. His dark eyes looking over every detail of the floating city, he was always careful when he was out with his children. Especially Alessandra. He took a deep breath of the fresh ocean air and before he knew it they were back at thier villa, he reached up onto his shoulders to pull her down and look her in the eyes seriously. "Now remeber what I told you Alessandra, your Madre cannot know what we were out doing." She nodded her enthusaticly a small smile on her face. "Oh, I promise Padre!" She stopped nodding and kicked her little legs in the air as he was still holding her by the undersides of her arms he laughed and placed a kiss on her cheeks and dropped her down, and watched her run off.

She would be a good Assassin indeed. 

Cassie blinked her eyes open as she was unhooked from the Animus, her eyes sqinted to ajust to the bright lights over her head but it was soon blocked out by the shape of Dr. Vidic standing over her, a fake smile plastered on his lips as he tried to be fatherly to her, she inwardly cringed at his fail attempt.

"Ah, Cassandra, how did you feel about your first Animus experience?" He questioned her with a tilt of his head a a gleam in his eyes, he seemed almost predatory about his questions and she wasn't sure if her answer would be the right one, so she hesitated to find the right words that would appease the Doctor. "It was eye opening for me." She finished. "Sir," She added it on just for a good measure, he seemed to accept it as he retracted himself from the light, letting it shine down in her face once more. She cringed at the sudden brightness before she closed her eyes to block out the light, it help moderately. She sighed and tried to situp before she was pushed back down into the uncomfortable seat of the Animus. "Lie still for a moment, if you get up too fast you might get sick." Another voice, different this time, a woman. She didn't know Abstergo employed women to work with the patient's. She huffed and nodded before she opened her eyes to look up at the woman in question. He blonde hair was pulled back into a bun, not a hair out of place, her unblimished skin looked smooth and her blue eyes darted back and forth between the two things, her and the computer screen next to the Animus. "You got a name, Lady?" She asked lightly, or more like croaked, the others head shot up before she opened her mouth to speak but not before looking around. She looked back at Cassie and nodded her head. "It's Lucy, Lucy Stillman."

Padre, cosa stai guardando? - Father, what are you looking at?

piccola principessa. - Little Princess.

Madre - Mother

Nonna – Grandmother.


	2. All Things Not Quite Equal

"_Di nuovo_!" Alessandra Costa De Luca nodded her head at her fathers command and held her hands higher up, more away from her face and angled the blade differently this time, careful and sure to keep the sharp tool away from her face, least she cut herself and have to lie to her mother about where it came from.

The little girl was no where to be seen, now stood an older more mature teenager, her hair had long lost its once amber coloring and had settled on a deep brown color, though it still looked red under the light, she grunted as she took the brunt of the attack the older male threw at her, her wrist taking the recoil before she moved away and countered the move, or at least she tried to counter it.

She failed and ended up on her back in the sand of the small training area in the back of their villa, the only reason they practiced here was because her mother was away on some errand and wouldn't be back until later on in the night, so that left Alessandra and her father to go on with their day how they usually did, fighting.

She groaned and decided to just lay in the sand and catch her breath, closing her eyes against the glaring sun in the sky, her arms were thrown out to her sides and her legs locked in the front of her.

She took some deep breaths, opening her eyes when the sun was blocked by the shape of her father, looming over her with a small smirk on his face, his graying hair was pulled back into a small ponytail at the base of his neck, he shook his head and reached down to pull her to her feet and dust her off, resting his hands on her shoulders and laughing at the sour look on her face before he released her.

"Now, now. Why don't you go get cleaned up? Your Madre will be back soon, we don't want to start a lotta, now do we?" She shook her head, making him nod and wave his hand to the villa, and he watched her skip away, her long hair waving in the wind as she went about her day.

* * *

Alessandra sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror in the far corner of her room, closing her eyes and opening them again to see if she still looked the same as before, still had the same colored hair, and when she saw that she did.

She pouted her plump lips and pulled her hair back into a messy bun and walked over to the tub that was resting in the middle of the room and slowly lowered her body into the steaming water that smelled oddly of lavender, a smell she didn't like in the least bit.

A small sigh escaped her lips when she finally settled her body in the water, closing her eyes and slipping farther into the warmth, she hummed lightly, a small sound like a purr escaped the back of her throat when she felt a hand in her hair, she opened her eyes and leaned her head back, a small smile playing on her lips as she looked at the male standing behind her, running his fingers though her long hair from scalp to ends, before repeating the process again.

"_Cosa ti porta qui Anthony_?" A Small laugh escaped her lips when he lowered his hand into the bowl next to her hair and started to wash it for her, he had strong fingers, something that that small girly part of her liked about him, she closed her eyes.

His accented voice carried to her ears as he spoke, she could hear the smile in his voice. "_Per vedere voi, naturalmente, l'amore_." He whispered before he leaned farther over her and pressed his lips against hers, his tongue pressed lightly against her closed lips before she parted them lightly, in the middle of the kiss the door knob to her bedroom rattled, making the both break apart.

"Yes?" Alessandra questioned lightly from the bath, raising her eyebrows. Her brothers voice filtered through the door way, well, one of her brothers.

"Madre is back and she wants to see you before the day is over, or preferably, after your bath." His voice was muffled through the door, she could picture him now, ear pressed against the door, lips pursed.

She heaved out a large sigh, turning her back to Anthony, when she turned back around he was predictably gone from her bedroom, the drapes flapping in the open window.

"Coming, Al, just a second." She shook her head before she proceeded to dress in her breeches and tunic.

* * *

Cassandra blinked her eyes open at the bright lights once again, they seemed to be getting brighter and brighter by the day, or was her sight just dimming? Either way, it was irritating her to no end.

She groaned and sat up in the seat, the uncomfortable Animus cushion making odd sounds under her as she stood up and moved away from the central area, she'd forgotten that when you wake up its essential to not move as much as normal, she was suddenly dizzy.

Reaching out blindly she grasped cotton and pulled herself back up, pinching the bridge of her nose to will the motion sickness to go away. When it passed, she released whatever she'd been holding onto and looked up, going white when she realized who it was.

"Oh shit, sorry!" Another Animus patient stared back at her, eyes wide and wondering as he looked down at her, his brown eyes were fringed by long lashes that made her jealous just looking at them, the slight stubble around his mouth begged her to touch it, the scar cut across his upper lip in cool precision.

He held his arms up, palms facing outwards. "Its okay, are you alright?" That voice, where had she heard it before? She couldn't rightfully recall as of now, but she knew that it had something to do with the Animus and her sessions.

"I'm fine, I need to go." She tested her legs and when she was satisfied they worked enough for her to move along, that's what she did, and fast. Patients weren't allowed to have contact with one an other, Vidic's orders and she'd be damned if she broke that one.

* * *

SO GLAD I FINALLY GOT THAT OUT!

Plus, Desmond makes an appearance! -Insert fan girl scream here.


End file.
